


"None of this is your fault."

by Onlyyou_jacob



Series: Far Cry 5 Oneshots [5]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Far Cry 5 Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425523
Kudos: 24





	"None of this is your fault."

Faith watched from afar as the Deputy stared at her blood stained hands, a look of confusion mixed with anger and sadness on her face. Her hands trembled and soon her knees gave out.

This was a rare sight. Faith has been watching the Deputy for some time and has never seen her display such raw emotions other than pure uncensored anger. 

A loud sob emitted from the Deputies throat as she thought she was the only one around. Forgetting her blood stained hands, she brought them up over her face to quiet the uncontrollable sobs lest an enemy hear her.

Blood mixed with tears stained her face. She was tired, angry and fed up. Fed up with the fighting, fed up with the violence. She knew the moment she graduated the police academy this job could be stressful and demanding. But this isn't what she signed up for.

Most of all, she was tired of feeling alone. She made friends along the way who have proved to her they would lay their life down for her and the fight to rid Hope County of the disease that was The Project at Eden's Gate.

The Deputy looked around at the lifeless bodies littered around her. The hostages she had freed fled the scene before they could catch her as she fell. Where were those who promised to be there for her?

They were safe and surrounded by their families and friends while Rook sat on the cold ground wondering if this was all worth it. Wondering if maybe there was some truth to what Joseph Seed was preaching.

How he described Eden's Gate was alluring to the Deputy. No more pain, no more suffering and surrounded by those who care deeply for her. She seen how happy Faith was and desperately wanted that, she desperately wanted to know how it feels to truly have a family.

As if some sort of prayer had been answered, Faith made her appearance. She couldn't stand to watch the Deputy in this state any longer.

To her surprise, the Deputy didn't back away from her or pull a weapon on her. Instead, the Deputies body relaxed and she looked at Faith as if she had just found God.

Faith kneeled in front of the Deputy not caring about the blood surrounding the both of them, "Why are you crying?" She asked as soft as ever.

The Deputy had many things she wanted to say to Faith but the only thing she could muster up without choking on her words was a simple, "I'm so sorry."  
Faith's heart shattered into pieces as she watched the Deputy choke on her sobs and beg for forgiveness. What Faith seen in the Deputy was something she never wanted to see in another person.

She saw herself, the same broken girl whom Joseph had found at the ripe age of 17. The same girl who thought her only solace was in a dirty needle. The girl who had been to the depths of hell and was so close to making it her home.

Unable to contain her own tears as she thought of her past and how the Deputy must be feeling, Faith wrapped her arms around the distressed Deputy. Blood stained hands gripped onto Faith's white dress like it was the only thing keeping them on this Earth.

Faith pulled away from the Deputy and cupped her face to force the Deputy to look her in the eyes, "None of this is your fault," Her voice cracked and she paused to recollect her thoughts, "You were fed lies about us, only able to hear one side of the story. The fact you are here now listening to me is your first step to redemption."

The Deputy could only nod as she looked into Faith's green eyes that were somehow able to ground her. She pulled away from Faith and wrapped her arms back around her, not ever wanting to let go of the one who saved her from herself.


End file.
